Maybe you're my love
by sweetypie17
Summary: This is a story that starts with a fight. Mikan had enough of natsume's teases. Will they get together again? Will someone seperate them? Will they be together forever? If your getting curious, just read this. I will update soon. NxM
1. huge fight

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!

SORRY IF MY STORY SUCKS. THIS IS MY FIRS STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

It was a normal day at the academy. As usual, mikan woke up and was late again.

WAHHH!! I'm late again!! Jin-jin will kill me! Mikan shouted

She ran as fast as she can and fortunately, she arrived at the classroom earlier than jin-jin.

Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san! Mikan greeted

Ohayou mikan! Yuu, Nonoko and the others greeted back

Mikan went to natsume's table.

Ohayou natsume! Ohayou ruka! Mikan said

Ohayou mikan! Ruka said

Baka, don't shout on me. My eardrums are shattering into pieces. Natsume said

Can't you atleast greet me back? Even once??!! Mikan retorted

Why will I even greet an ugly girl like you. Natsume said

Well, SORRY FOR BEING UGLY!!! Mikan said

She just went to her seat and looked at the window.

Hey, natsume, I think you over did your teasing. Ruka said

The things that I said was true. I have no regrets. Natsume said

**DISMISSAL TIME**

Mikan was packing her things when suddenly, nonoko and anna came to her.

Mikan! Would you like to come with us to central town? Nonoko and anna asked

Sorry guys, but I'm not in the mood to go out. Maybe I'll just sleep since we don't have any homeworks. Mikan answered

Are you sure you don't want to come? It will be fun!! Anna said

Yeah! It might change your mood! Anna added

It's ok. Just go without me. I'm fine. Mikan said

_What's wrong with her? Was ruka right? Natsume thought_

Mikan went to her room and cried. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She looked at herself at the mirror and opened her drawer. She was holdin the make-up nonoko gave her last Christmas.

Am I really ugly?! BAKA!! Natsume is a baka! Mikan said

She started putting some make-up and looked at herself.

Maybe I should start putting on some make-up. Since almost all of the girls in school has one. Mikan said

It's getting late. Yawwnn. I should go to bed now. Mikan said

This story is dedicated to hotfudge!! TO BE CONTINUED


	2. teardrops

This is the second chapter!! Hope you enjoyed the first one!!

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

Mikan woke up early. She took a bath, ate breakfast, and dressed up. She put on some make-up.

While she was walking, almost everyone was staring at her.

_Why are they staring at me? Was my make-up miserable? Mikan thought_

**CLASSROOM**

Ohayou minna-san! Mikan shouted

Oha---

Almost everyone was surprised because of the sudden change of mikan.

M-mikan. Is that really you?! You're so beautiful. Nonoko said

Arigatou. U-uhm, this was your gift to me last Christmas. Arigatou! Mikan said

She started walking to her seat. She ignored natsume and did not bother to greet him.

_What's the commotion all about? And what's wrong with mikan? Natsume thought_

He stopped reading his manga and noticed that all of the boys were crowding mikan's table.

What's your number? One boy asked

Are you free later? Another one asked

Let's eat lunch together!

BLAH BLAH BLAH

Natsume was getting curious. Suddenly, he saw mikan wearing a make-up. He was surprised and pissed with the guys. He slammed his fist in his table and stood up. He grabbed the hand of mikan and dragged her out.

Natsume!! What do you think are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!! Answer me! Mikan shouted

They stopped at an empty hallway. Natsume suddenly pinned mikan on the wall.

N-natsume. What do you want?! Mikan said coldly

Why are you doing this? What's with the sudden change? Natsume asked while staring directly in her eyes.

What's wrong with you?! You don't even care right?! Why do you even ask those questions?! I'm an idiotic girl ri-- mikan was cut when suddenly natsume kissed her.

Mikan slapped him and pushed him.

I'm not like those fan girls of yours! I HATE YOU HYUUGA!! YOU"RE THE WORST PERSON I MET!! I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!! Mikan shouted while running away

She stopped at a pole and cried. She heard natsume shouted and was surprised.

DAMN!! Why do I always do this to her!! Natsume said

Natsume punched the wall 3 times and blood came dripping on his fist. Mikan was shocked by the scence. Not only because of the blood, but she saw him cry.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mikan saw natsume walking at the hallway. She didn't bother to greet him. She suddenly heared he was talking to someone.

Hello, kuro neko. You have a mission. Narumi already knows about this so you don't have to attend class. Persona said

Mikan was surprised, but she remembered what happened the past few days and just ignored what happened that morning.

**CLASSROOM**

Ohayou! Mikan shouted

The same thing happened. The guys kept on asking mikan nonsense questions.

**Night**

Mikan can't sleep and decided to walk. When she was walking at the hallway, she saw a person, but can't distinguish who he/she was because it was dark. She can hear the heavy breathing of the person. She decided to go near. She was surprised to see a bleeding----

Wait for the next chapter:)  


	3. forgive n forget

Enjoy reading my fanfic!!! This is the 3rd chappie…..

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**Night**

Mikan can't sleep and decided to walk. When she was walking at the hallway, she saw a person, but can't distinguish who he/she was because it was dark. She can hear the heavy breathing of the person. She decided to go near. She was surprised to see a bleeding----

Natsume!! Daijobou?! What happened?! Mikan asked worriedly

_FLASHBACK_

_Mikan saw natsume walking at the hallway. She didn't bother to greet him. She suddenly heared he was talking to someone._

_Hello, kuro neko. You have a mission. Narumi already knows about this so you don't have to attend class. Persona said_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Natsume suddenly collapsed. Mikan carried him to her room.

(A/N mikan is now a 3-star. Her room is not that small)

Mikan laid him on her bed. She took her first aid kit and started cleaning his wounds. She was taking care of him the whole night and accidentally fell asleep while holding his hands.

**MORNING**

Natsume woke up first and noticed that someone was holding his hand. He saw that mikan fell asleep on a chair. He stood up and carried her to the bed. He made a note:

_We don't have classes today so I did not wake you up. Thanks for last night._

_-natsume_

Mikan woke up and saw the letter. She rushed outside and saw natsume sitting on the sakura tree.

Natsume!! Mikan shouted

G-gomenasai. Can I sit beside you? Mikan said

I thought you were mad at me? Why did you help me last night? Natsume said

U-uhm, I was surprised when I saw you bleeding. Mikan answered

Natsume put down his manga and looked at mikan. He was serious.

Oi, tell me, am I really the worst person you've met? Natsume asked

U-uhm, I was just mad at you that time that's why I said those words to you. G—mikan was cut when natsume said

Gomenasai. I know I shouldn't say those words. Gomen

Mikan was surprised, but managed to say

It's okay. You're forgiven. It's also my fault. Gomen!

Hn. Natsume replied

**MONDAY**

Narumi went inside the classroom.

Ohayou!! Narumi greeted

Ohayou sensei! Everyone greeted

Next week will be our school festival. It has been decided that you will not be divided by your abilities. Instead, it will be by class. What do you want to do? Votation! Narumi said

A salon! A girl shouted

An arcade! Another student shouted

A competition where boys and girls will compete and the one who will win will have to kiss. Anna suggested

Votation!! Raise your hands if you want it. Narumi said excitedly

Salon- 0

Arcade-0

Competition- everyone

Okay!! So it's decided!! Now let's plan!!

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

**DISMISSAL**

Nonoko, anna, hotaru and the others went to mikan.

Mikan! Are you going to join the contest?! They asked

Yes! Just for fun! Mikan smiled

Let's go to central town to buy or clothes for the competition! Nonoko suggested

Sure! The others answered

**HALLWAY**

Hey guys!! Did you know that mikan will join the competition?!! A guys said

Really?! I want to join too and kiss her!!

_As if you will win over me… smirk… natsume thought_

Hey natsume! Koko greeted

Are you going to join the competiotion? Mochu asked

Of course he wo—

Yes. Natsume replied coldly

Everyone was surprised, but was afraid to ask.

This fic is not yet done!! TO BE CONTINUED……


	4. school festival persona's plan

4th chapter!!! Hope you're liking my story!!! This is my first one!!

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**OPENING CEREMONY**

Today will be the start of our school festival. This festival will serve as the week of love and happiness! The principal said

NOW, I DECLARE THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL TO BE OFFICIALLY OPEN!

YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! The students shouted

**CLASS 3-A**

There are so many students singing up for the competition. Good job minna-san. Narumi said

Mikan! Can you go buy some decorations for the stage at central town? Her classmate asked her

Sure! Mikan went to central town. She walked at the forest since there was a shortcut for you to reach central town faster. She suddenly heard a rustling sound then she saw persona.

P-persona?!! What do you want?!! Mikan asked nervously

It's seems like or little girl is alone. Persona said

Y-yes. They were preparing for the festival and I was asked to buy some materials. Mikan replied

Do you like our neko?!! Persona asked while going near.

Of course not! He's just a friend to me! Mikan retorted.

Are you sure? Persona is now infront of Mikan. He touch her and she suddenly collapsed.

Koko saw this and run to natsume.

Natsume!! Mikan's in danger!! I saw persona!! He brought her to a small house in the middle of the northern forest!!! Koko shouted nervously

The whole class heard this and was shocked. Mikan was a true friend to all of them did not want her to get hurt.

What?!! Are you sure?!! Natsume said

I'll take you there. Come with me. Koko said

We will come!! We want to protect her!! Her classmates said

**NORTHERN FOREST**

Mikan was lying unconscious on a bed.

Class 3-A came with Mr. Narumi. They opened the door of the house and saw mikan.

Mikan!! Hotaru shouted

Mikan!! Wake up!! Mikan!! Daijobou?!! Natsume shouted

Hmmm… h-hotaru!!! Minna!! I was afraid!! P-persona talked to me then suddenly I can't remember what happened!!

Well, well, well, look at everyone. Worried for an idiotic little girl. Everyone came circling mikan. They don't want her to get hurt.

Persona!! You will pay for this!! Natsume attacked persona.

Everyone attacked persona and was now hurt. Mikan can't take the scene anymore. She suddenly glow.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mikan. I know you're still a kid and can't understand this, but you have an alice. You can only use you're true alice if you will look deep inside your heart. Her mom told her_

_Alice? What's an alice? Mikan asked_

_You have 3 alices. The other 2 are hidden deep inside. Those power will only wake up when you look inside. Concentrate._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Concentrate.. I need to protect them. I need to protect my love ones. I always depend on them and now is my chance to pay them back.

Mikan is now standing up. A circle of light surrounding her. She was now walking towards persona. She touched him then suddenly. Persona felt pain.

What the hell!! What's this!! Why can't I use my alice on you.

I remembered my mom telling me that I have 3 alices. Nullification, steal and alice of love. I stole your alice. Mikan explained

Everyone was shocked about what they heard.

Mikan closed her eyes then suddenly a purple light that has the shape of heart appeared and was surrounding persona. Then persona became unconscious.

Mikan faced her classmates and said

Arigatou!! Thanks for protecting me. Then she suddenly went unconscious. Goo thing natsume catched her.


	5. school festival hospital

Almost half of the story!!! 5th chapter!

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**HOSPITAL**

Mikan woke up and saw hotaru and the other's sleeping on the couch.

Hmmm… mikan!! You're awake!! Hotaru hugged her

BAKA!! What if something bad happened to you!! You always worry me!! Hotaru said

Ahahha!! Hotaru!! Thanks for worrying!! Uhm, by the way, where is natsume? Mikan asked

u-uhm, h-he's in a coma. Hotaru said

What!! But why?!! Mikan shouted

The doctor said that he over used his alice. Hotaru replied

Mikan run as fast as she can to his room.

Natsume!! She shouted. She was trying to wake him up.

Mikan, stop it. You can't wake him up just like that! Let's just wait! Ruka said

Mikan was already crying. She was blaming herself. For the past few days, She was the one taking care of natsume.

**AFTER 2 DAYS**

Natsume woke up and saw mikan by his side. He smiled and played with her hair. Mikan suddenly woke up and hugged him.

Natsume!! You worried me!! BAKA!! Arigatou!! Thanks for protecting me. Mikan said

Oi! Little girl!! You're squishing me!!! He chuckled.

G-gomenasai!! Mikan giggled

**FESTIVAL**

Everyone went to there class venue and was now assisting the contestants. Mikan and natsume went to their own dressing room to prepare for the competition.

Sorry if this chapter is not that long. Gomene!! TO BE CONTINUED….


	6. school festival perfect pair

6th chapter!!!

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**FESTIVAL**

For this competition, we will be your host!! tsubasa and misaki shouted

I am tsubasa and this is my bestfriend misaki!!

Let's begin this competition!! Contestants, please go up to the stage now.

**1****ST**** TEST FOR THE GIRLS**

Cook a food that can be served in a romantic dinner. 3 contestants will be chosen to go to the next test. Misaki announced

The judges are finish. The 3 contestants are mikan, anna and nonoko!!

What the hell!!! My cooking was great!! Why was I not part of those 3??!! Sumire objected

If you want to know why, try your food yourself!! Hmph!! The judges got pissed off

Sumire ate it then suddenly rushed to the bathroom.

**1****ST**** TEST FOR THE BOYS**

the top 3 contestants who chopped the most number of woods in 3 minutes will go to the next level!! Tsubasa announced

The 3 contestants are natsume, ruka and koko!!

Hey!! Can't it be top 4??!! The number of woods koko chopped 1 wood greater than mine!!

Sorry mochu… that's life… You need to accept it… koko said…

**2****ND**** TEST FOR THE GIRLS**

So, this is your second test! We will be having a talent show! There will be 2 contestants left.

Nonoko played the guitars and accidentally the strings broke.

Anna danced with the song "Piece of me"

Mikan sang the song "1000 words"

I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain when I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

Crossing over the time and distance holding you

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

One thousand confessions

Will cradle you

Making all of the pain you feel seem far away

They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet

Though I often say I can't forget

I still relive that day

"You've been there with me all the way"

I still hear you say

"Wait for me I'll write you letters"

I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor

But still I swore to hide the doubt

When I turn back the pages

Anger might have been the answer

What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait

But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

Cause a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words

One thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all of your weary days seem far away

They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings ohhh

And a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Turning all of the lonely years to only days

They'll hold you forever

The 2 contestants are, mikan and anna!!!! Misaki said

**2****ND**** TEST FOR THE BOYS**

It will be the same as for the girls. We will also have a talent show.

ruka danced the song "take you there"

koko played the drums

and natsume sang the song "your guardian angel"

When I see your smile,   
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here! 

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!   
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,   
Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray!)

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (fade out)

And the 2 contestants are ruka and natsume!! Tsubasa said

**3****RD**** TEST FOR THE GIRLS AND BOYS**

You will have a fashion show!!! Tsubasa and misaki announced

Mikan was wearing a denim micro mini, blue off shoulders with ribbon, strappy sandals with gem and her hair was let down, but there was a clip with gems.

Anna was wearing a dress with frills. A strappy sandals and her hair was let down with a crown.

Ruka was wearing a polo shirt, and chucks

Natsume was wearing a black polo, the top 2 buttons are unbuttoned, denim jeans and chucks

**WINNERS!!!**

The winner for the girls is, MIKAN SAKURA!!!! misaki announced

And for the guys, NATSUME HYUUGA!!! Tsubasa shouted

The 2 will have to kiss infront of everyone!!!

W-what!!! Mikan objected

You're suppose to know this since it's you class mikan. Misaki said

B-but I did not expect that I would win!!mikan retorted

Shut up little girl. Let's just do it for it to be over. Natsume grabbed mikan and kissed her.

WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! All of the audience cheered!!! They were the best couple in the academy.

This chapter was long…. Anyway, it's not yet finish!!!! TOBE CONTINUED


	7. last dance

My story will soon end. I'll try to create another one. 7th chapter!!

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**CLASSROOM**

Okay class!! Tonight will be the last dance. Your dresses won't be the same. But you should have a masque since it will be a masquerade ball this year.

Yes sensei! Everyone replied

Okay. I'll be going now. Free time once again!! Mr. Narumi said

Mikan, do you have a dress already? Anna asked

Yes, I bought it yesterday since I saw what narumi said awhile ago posted yesterday at the bulletin board.

**NGHT**

Everyone was in there room preparing for the dance. Mikan was wearing a white gown with a ribbon at the back. It is very long. Her shoes are strappy sandals. She has gloves and a crown. Her mask covers half of her face and has feather on it. It is also white.

She decided to go down since everyone was already there. The venue was a big one with stairs. When mikan opened the door, she was standing on the stairs. Everyone was staring at her.

She started going down the stairs and suddenly a guy who's wearing white went near her, kneeled down and extended his arms for her.

Will you be my princess tonight? The boy asked

_His voice, I think I heard it somewhere._

She put her hands over his and they went to the dance floor. She can't recognize him, the feeling that she was feeling.

_Why do I feel this. The feeling when I'm near natsume. Why do I feel the same? Is he? No, impossible, he might be in his room sleeping. mikan thought_

Mikan, right? The boy asked

H-how did you know?! Mikan was shocked

It's not important how I know it was you. Can I ask you something? The boy asked

What is it? Mikan replied

Do you love someone? The boy asked

W-why are you asking me? Mikan asked

Just, please answer my question. The boy replied

Who are you? Mikan asked

Someone you might know or not. The boy replied

Do you love someone? He asked again

Yes I do love someone. Mikan replied

Can I know who he is? He asked

Maybe you're my love. Mikan said

Suddenly, a couple bumped to them and the boy's masque suddenly slipped off his face revealing natsume. Mikan was shock and they stopped dancing.

Now, tell me that maybe I'm you're love. Natsume said

If it's you, it's not a maybe. Aishiteru Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan said

Natsume hugged her and said. I loved you since we were 10.

**KING AND QUEEN OF THE NIGHT**

FOR THE BEST COUPLE OF THE NIGHT, IT'S MIKAN SAKURA AND NATSUME HYUUGA!!!

The next chapter will be the last one…. I'll try to make a new one.


	8. together forever

This is the last chapter of my story!!! ENJOY!!!

**MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**

**MORNING**

The school festival is finish and everything is back to normal.

Ohayou minna-san!! Mikan greeted

Ohayou mikan! They greeted back

Ohayou ruka, natsume. Mikan shouted

Ohayou mikan! Ruka said

Ohayou! Natsume greeted

Everyone was surprised. They were staring at the couple.

Are free later? Natsume asked

Yes. Why? Mikan replied

Wait for me at the sakura tree after class. Natsume said

Sure. Mikan said

**DISSMISSAL**

Mikan was sitting on the sakura tree waiting for natsume. He saw natsume wlaking towards her.

Natsume!! Mikan greeted

Hn. Natsume replied

Why did you tell me to wait here? Mikan asked

Natsume took a small blue box, kneeled and showed mikan the box. He opened it.

Will you be my girlfriend? Natsume asked

Yes!! Mikan replied. When mikan was about to hug him, natsume took another blue box from his pocket, but it was bigger.

Will you marry me when we get older? Do you promise to stay by my side and serve as my light? Natsume asked

Yes. Mikan was very happy to have a promise with natsume. It will be the promise that will bring them together forever.

**END**

Hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic!!!


End file.
